I'm Not The Bella You Thought You Knew
by Bambi Wills
Summary: While saving Edward in Volterra.She has an incounter with Alec Voultri and learns some surprising news about Edward. Adopted from Daja Is All about wolf pack
1. Temper

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the _ORIGINAL_ characters. No copyright infringement intended.

BPoV Chapter 1

Here I stand, Edward next to me, a palpable distance between us. I shivered; my jeans were wet from running through that fountain… I knew I shouldn't have done that. But I was so caught up in saving Edward from his untimely demise that I couldn't control my actions.

I felt – more like _sensed_ – the presence of two others behind me. They led us through a series of endless, maze-like hallways that were decorated with ancient paintings and tapestries. A sharp scraping noise caught my attention and I looked up, my dark eyes flashing, to see the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on, opening a mahogany door. _Wait_, I thought guiltily, _I shouldn't be thinking that. I love Edward… don't I?_

When the God caught me out-right staring at him, I blushed a deep shade of scarlet. He was about 6'1 with unruly raven black hair that fell carelessly into his sapphire ringed ruby eyes. I looked over at him and noted that he was wearing a dark coat that clung to his muscular frame. He was manly and mature, which I found slightly odd, considering he had the appearance of an eighteen-year-old.

The mahogany doors led to a large room with three thrones, ancient looking vampires with papery skin and milky eyes occupying them. I immediately recognized them as the vampires from Carlisle's paintings: Aro, Caius and Marcus.

The God walked over to Aro and grabbed his hand; a seemingly intense mental conversation seemed to pass through them. After what seemed like hours, Aro nodded and let go of the God's hand. Relief flooded through my body freely and I sighed in relief and content; he didn't hurt the God, and by the looks of things, he won't hurt Edward, either.

"Isabella," Aro started after a moment of silence, his voice holding a note of wisdom and knowledge, "you look uncomfortable. Would you care to retreat to one of the guest rooms to freshen up? Alec here will show you to the room, if you wish." He said as he gestured to the God – whose name I now know is 'Alec'.

Just as I was about to agree, Edward cut me off, "No, she doesn't." he almost growled out.

That just pissed me off. How dare he answer for me? How dare he think he could? Aro was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"Edward," I hissed, "you have no right to answer for me. Your name isn't 'Isabella', is it? Damn! And here I was thinking you were a guy…" I trailed off. Aro, Caius, Marcus and the members of the guard started laughing. Alec looked at me and winked, which caused my cheeks to redden slightly. I turned to Aro and said, "Yes, thank you. I would love to."

Alec walked over to me at a human pace and took my hand. As soon as I came in contact with his skin, a current of electricity flowed through me, zapping my nerves and rendering me speechless for a moment, only sobering when I heard a feral growl. I turned and looked at Edward to see his livid expression. I glared at him, shooting a look that says 'shut the fuck up' and said, "Don't. You. Dare." I warned before narrowing my eyes slightly, "Stop growling - you sound like a fucking rabid dog."

I faintly heard a round of laughter as Alec guided me to the door, and Aro's unmistakable voice saying, "She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," I murmured as we fled the scene.

Minutes later, after walking in a comfortable silence, my hand in Alec's, we rounded a corner and he stopped, "This is a spare guest room. It is stocked with clothes, hair-care products, make-up and other… things for your womanly needs…" Alec trailed off uncomfortably.

I laughed, "Thanks," I said as he opened the door for me.

I followed him to a set of doors, "This is the bathroom. You should bathe; I will be waiting for you on the bed." He smiled boyishly and it lit up his whole face, bringing a unique light into his eyes and making his skin glow slightly, like an angel. He looked beautiful – if you could call a male that.

I walked into the bathroom and marveled over the marble and chrome details before running the water and turning it on to the warmer side. I peeled my drenched clothes off my body and stepped into the shower, basking in the warmth of the water.

After washing thoroughly, I wrapped a towel tightly around my 5'8 frame and walked out of the bathroom.

Alec left, probably to give me some privacy, so I walked into the closet, clutching the top of the towel tightly in my left hand.

After a few minutes of searching – noticing there was absolutely no casual clothes whatsoever – I picked out a strapless white-silver dress with a bodice that clung to my curvy figure like a second skin. It flowed out slightly around my hips where, from my hips to the middle of my thigh where the material ends, details of golden vines and flowers accentuated the delicacy and beauty of my figure.

It looked a little bit too classy, so I searched for a jacket and found ebony colored leather jacket, it was cropped artistically, giving it that bad-girl edge, and threw it on hastily. I looked through the closet in search for some shoes and came across a pair of ebony colored leather heeled boots and strapped them on. Thankfully, my balance had improved slightly from all the motorcycle lessons with Jake. I still looked a little plain, so I added a necklace and applied some eyeliner and lipstick.

I walked over to the vanity and sat down, brushing my wet hair off my neck and searching for a hair dryer. "Where's the hair dryer when you need it?" I asked as I searched in the drawers next to the vanity.

"The second drawer on the right hand side." A cool voice murmured into my ear, sweet breath blowing onto my wet neck, making me shiver.

"Hey Alec," I said, turning to face him.

His eyes drank in the sight of me and I detected an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. Like hunger… but not for my blood.

He walked over to the bed and lay down. I combed my wet hair with my fingers, "Do you know where the brush is?" I asked.

He nodded and came back a second later with a brush, "Would you like me to plug the hair dryer in?" he asked.

I nodded and brushed my hair, working through the knots until it was straight and smooth. "Here," Alec said as he handed me the hair dryer.

After my hair was done, I put in a black bow-clip and brushed through it again. I walked over to Alec and sat on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes, he asked, "What do you see in him?"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of the blissful daze I recently conducted.

"Edward." He answered, hissing his name.

"He's been there for me… he cares for me and he is just an amazing person." I said, sighing at the end.

"He's in love with a strawberry blonde name Tanya and was seeing her while you were dating." He said, looking at me in the eye with a sympathetic and loving expression.

And that's when I started seeing red.


	2. Plans and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the _ORIGINAL_ characters. No copyright infringement intended.

BPoV Chapter 2

My anger peaked and I started shaking violently, tremors rocking my body. I looked towards Alec and saw that he was staring at me with awe and love in his eyes, "What?" I snapped, venom coating my words.

"Bella," he said slowly, "are you ok?" When I failed to show any shock or calm down, he said, "Bella, honey, calm down."

"OK," I sighed. Alec walked up to me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist and kissing my neck, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. After a while, I calmed down and my brown eyes were ringed with sapphire. "Thank you, Alec," I said, smiling slightly at him.

"No problem," he said, smiling that gorgeous, boyish smile again.

"Alec," I started, "I have a plan to get revenge on Edward, but I need your help… well, the help of the Volturi and you, really. I need you to let Aro let us leave," I said.

"Of course… anything for you." Alec said, "I just wish Edward couldn't read minds and that Alice couldn't see the future right now…" he trailed off and I noticed that Alec still had his arms around me and his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck, but surprisingly, I didn't want his to leave his position.

"We should return; they are getting a little suspicious." He smirked a little and swung me over his back, running to where the others awaited our arrival.

When we entered Alec walked over and took Aro's hand. Aro looked over at me and his eyes widened slightly, seeing this, I narrowed my eyes slightly and he smiled a little. The whole exchange took less than a second and I looked over at the two Cullen's before they became suspicious.

Aro played it up that he was either to kill us, or turn me, but in the end settled for them changing me in the future. Before we left, I walked over to Alec and hugged him, kissing his cheek, "You may not leave until after dark," Aro's authority-filled voice boomed through the room.

"Of course," Edward said, glaring at Alec because I clung to him with the reluctance of leaving him. I let go of Alec, gave him my number and kissed him before walking over to Alice and Edward.

After the severely long fight – of which I was awake for – we arrived at the Seattle airport. After collecting our luggage, we spotted all the Cullen's waiting for us.

Edward attempted – for the _seventh_ time – to unsuccessfully wrap an arm around my waist, "Love, is there something wrong?" Edward asked.

"First of all," I said, slightly glaring as I turned to face him, "My name is Bella. Say it with me, Bel-la" – in the background, I could faintly hear Emmett's thundering laugh – "Second, could someone please take me the Hell away from here? I want to go home and I have shit to do." I said boldly.

Through body-vibrating laughs, Emmett said, "Of course, Bella, I will take you home."

When Emmett dropped me off at my house, I walked inside and almost tripped over a box. I sighed; it was probably another box with a gift and a wad of cash. Ever since Phil got signed, he has been sending money to me, along with Renee. I know they love me and are guilty because they think they are neglecting their parental duties, so I don't say anything bad about the gifts and money, I just accept them with good graces.

This week it was five thousand dollars and the new IPhone 5s. I squealed; it is currently the hottest phone on the market. After an hour of downloading music and a thank-you call to Renee and Phil, I drove to Seattle and pulled up at Michelle's Hair Design salon. I walked to the desk and asked to see Michelle. When Michelle walked up, I asked if she could wash my hair and cut it to the small of my back. She suggested I put in highlights so I agreed with her suggestion. After she finished with my hair, I stared in the mirror in awe. I had Marilyn Monroe styled blond hair!

After hugging Michelle and thanking her profusely, I drove to the Seattle shopping centre and bought a bunch of new tight fitting shirts, skinny jeans, skirts, high heeled boots, pumps in every color available, new jackets, make-up and some accessories.

When I arrived home, I unpacked my shopping bags and changed into a pair of skin tight, dark grey skinny jeans that were purposely ripped, purely for artistic purposes, a tight, aqua colored shirt that says 'A Little Bit Innocent', a pair of ebony colored boots, similar to the ones I wore in Volterra, a pair of black earrings, a white diamond watch, a black heart necklace and a charm bracelet Renee had bought me last week.

I started reading _Vampire Diaries_ when my new phone started to ring, blasting out the chorus of the Arctic Monkey's R U Mine?.

"Hello?" I asked. The number said 'Anonymous', and considering the large amount of numbers I had already programmed into the phone, it could only be a few people.

"Hey, Angel. How are you?" Alec asked

A bright smile was etched on my lips, "I am fine. How are you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I am fine, but I miss you," his voice became sad and was tinted with a hint of longing, "So, what did you do today?" he asked.

"Um… I cut my hair… I dyed it as well. I bought a completely different wardrobe. You should come and see me soon, babe." I said, loving the way the word 'babe' rolled off my tongue.

"Of course, Angel. I would love to visit you soon. I will ask Aro soon… and you better send me some pictures." He said, playfully growling at the end.

I smiled, "I love it when you growl. S-E-X-Y. You should go ask Aro and I will send you the pictures." I said, smiling when I heard him growl with what I suspected was lust.

"Goodbye, my Angel," he said and I could practically _feel_ the smirk on his lips. Those talented, talented lips…

"Bye, babe." I hung up and looked around the room. After a minute, I decided to call Jake, I hadn't seen him in a while and I had to get someone to take my picture. Killing two birds with one stone.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door and I ran downstairs to see Jake. Without saying a word, I grabbed his hand a dragged him up to my room. When we entered the safe confines of my room, I let go of Jakes warm arm – a toasty 108 degrees – and turned to face him, "Hey Jake," I said nonchalantly, as if I hadn't dragged a werewolf up the stairs.

"What's up, Bells?" he said, then seemed to do a double take and his eyes widened, "You look… hot! Drop dead gorgeous." He said.

I laughed, "Thanks, Jake. You aren't too hard on the eyes, yourself." I stopped and walked over to get my I phone, "Jakey, can you please take a picture for me?" I asked sweetly.

"S-Sure, Bells," he stuttered.

I smiled and started posing in different pictures. After a while, I dragged Jake in the photos with me and we took some together, smiling cheesy smiles into the camera and posing ridiculously.

I ended up sending a total of six photo's, three of just me and three of Jake and I together. To avoid Alec getting jealous of Jake, I wrote that Jake and I are best friends.

"Bella," Jake started suddenly, "I have something to tell you," his voice was exhilarated, but serious at the same time. I was wondering what could cause such an emotion.

"OK," I said, slightly unsure.

"I imprinted yesterday – on a girl named Sasha." He said, smiling widely at her name.

"That's amazing, Jake. When do I get to meet her?" I asked, nudging him lightly in the ribs.

"She is coming over later, so you can meet her then," he responded with a wide, shit-eating smile.

"I can't wait." I said honestly, then I thought of something, I was going to have to tell him sooner of later, "Jake, I have something to tell… but I don't think you are going to like it, so just, please, for me, stay calm." I said.

"_O_K," he started, dragging out the vowel, "What is it?" he asked.

"When I was in Italy, a member of the guard informed me that Edward has been cheating on me throughout our whole relationship." I said calmly.

"Oh, God, Bella. I told you he was bad news. I am going to kill his good-for-nothing, blood sucking, glittery ass." He finished with a grim, satisfied smile.

"No, Jakey," I wined, "Then _I_ can't get _my_ revenge!"

"So you're not sad?" He asked.

"No, I am pissed as Hell." I said with a little smirk, "I am _all_ rebellious, now."

All of a sudden the phone rang and I sprinted to it, hoping that it was my Alec, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Angel," Alec's husky voice came through the phone, "Aro had given me permission to visit, so I will be there soon… in about two days."

"I can't wait to see you," I said, smiling slightly, "So… how do you like the pictures?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, I loved them." He said seductively.

"Babe, as much as I would love to hear your voice, I've got to go – my friend and I were talking about my ex." I said.

"The guy from the picture?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"OK, then. I won't hold you up. I miss you Angel. Bye." He said, reluctantly letting me go.

"I'll miss you too, babe. Bye." I said.

When I hung up, I turned to Jake with a broad smile on my face. He was leaning against the kitchen bench with one eyebrow raised, "So, who was that?" He asked, trying, and failing, to sound casual.

"Oh, that was Alec." I replied with a shrug.

"The vampire? The vampire from Italy? Why is he coming here?" he asked his anger showing plainly on his face.

"Yes, Jacob. He should be here in a day or two. Please don't attack him." I pleaded.

"OK, Bells. I will talk to the pack." He said with a reluctant sigh.

"Thanks Jake." I said, relief heard plainly in my voice.

"What time is it?" he asked suddenly.

"8:00, why?" I asked; _is he going to leave me already?_

"We need to get going if you're going to meet Sasha." He said with a small smile.

"OK let's go." I said as I grabbed a leather jacket and my Aviator shades.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, If I did I definitely wouldn't be here right now.**

**Bella PoV**

I still had a day before Alec arrived which was enough time for me to give the Cullen's a taste of "New" Bella. Unfortunately I'd have to give them the taste at school, which was what I'm supposed to be getting ready for now. I rushed through my morning routine, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

When I got out of the shower I put on a long-sleeve striped boat neck top, vintage blue jeans, and blood orange pointy toed ballet flats. I accessorized with a statement necklace and pearl earrings. I applied light makeup and layered my MAC lipstick with my tinted baby lips. Satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my Longchamp tote bag and trench coat and headed downstairs.

I revved the engine on my new Mercedes (another gift from Renee) to make sure all eyes would be on me once I made my entrance. I grinned as I spotted the Cullens and pulled into the space across from them. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and took a deep breath.

"This is it Bella" I whispered to myself.

I opened my car door and stepped out, when I turned to face the Cullens I could hear the gasps. I smirked and strutted past them and in to the building. Today was going to be fun.

**Edward PoV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Bella to arrive. If she didn't get here soon we'd be late, God she could be so inconsiderate sometimes. I tuned out the thoughts of my 'family' and the majority of the population of Forks High and scoped the parking lot.

There was no sound of Bella's annoying orange truck, only the revving of an engine. I looked to the direction of the sound and saw a shiny black Mercedes. Furrowing my brows I wondered if we had a new resident in Forks, considering no one here but us could afford something like that.

I couldn't hear the thoughts of the driver, Which was odd. A pair of skinny legs in flats and blue jeans emerged from the sports car followed by a blond haired female. It was only when I inhaled the sent and the figure turned around did I realize that it was Bella.

MY Bella

My family gasped as they came to the realization as well and Bella smirked as she strutted past us.

What the FUCK was she doing?

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and sorry I haven't updated in YEARS. But for a while I forgot I even did write and I also had writer's block. But now I'm back and will try to update ASAP.**


	4. Douchebags and Misogynistic Assholes

Bella PoV

I rushed out of class as the bell, signaling the end, rang. I'd done a good job of avoiding the Cullens so far but now it was lunch and they would have a better opportunity of catching up to me. I entered the lunch room and walked to the line, instead of choosing one of the greasy burger and fries combos I opted for a salad and lemonade. After paying for my lunch i made a beeline for Jessica's table. Halfway there a pale white bony arm latched onto mine.

"Bella" Alice's melodic voice said, "Why don't you come sit with us."

"No thanks, Alice"

"Bel-la" Alice started to pull me in the direction of the Cullen table.

Not wanting to make a scene I followed. I sat down and uncovered my salad, avoiding the eyes of the Cullen Clan. I uncorked my lemonade and sipped it slowly.

"So Bella I'm liking the hair" Emmett was the first to speak, "I've always had a thing for blondes" This earned him a slap from Rosalie. "Ow Rosie, what was that for"

"Where did you get that outfit Bella?" This coming from Alice of course, "I didn't know you could dress well let alone match." Ouch!

"I'm not a fucking invalid, Alice" I sneered, "I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you very much."

"Bella! watch your language, those are not the words of a lady" Edward snapped, finally speaking.

Who does he think he is?

"Excuse Me? Your not my father so you don't have the right to tell me what I can and cannot say" I pushed myself up from the chair and picked up my tray dumping it on the way out of the lunch room.

God I hate Edward Cullen!

* * *

"If you apologize now, love we can forget this ever happened. I'll even let you keep the hair" Edward said as he slipped into the seat next to me.

I frowned, "I'm sorry, what exactly am i apologizing for Edward? I don't believe I did anything wrong."

Edward inhaled sharply, "I don't want to argue with you Bells, so why don't you just apologize now."

I turned to face him studying his face, trying to find out if he was really serious. He was! He really believed that I had done something wrong. I can't believe I actually fell in love with this douchebag.

I scoffed and turned around choosing not to give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Bella, this is your last chance"  
"You know what Edward Cullen? Screw You!"  
"Excuse Me?"  
"You heard me, I am so sick and tired of you controlling me and telling me what to do. You have no right!"

I slammed my book closed and shoved it into my bag running out of the classroom. I didn't even care if I got detention or if they called my father. I just couldn't be in the same building as that misogynistic asshole anymore.

**A/N: I am honestly trying to make these chapters longer but I wrote this one in English class while I should've been listening to Speech presentations so this was all I could get out in 45 minutes. And sorry it's boring it's been a while since I've written anything besides poetry.**


	5. Promises

**A/N: Here's a little something to just hold y'all over while I figure out what I want to do with this story.**

I tapped my foot impatiently, Alec's flight landed twenty minutes.

Where was he? It wasn't like he had a ton of luggage anyway, he was a boy for God's sake! I tugged nervously at my black and white striped dress that i'd paired with a black vest and my black Hunter rain boots (Of course, it was raining in Forks). Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner, "Make a sound and I'll kill you" they hissed in my air.

I survived the Volturi and a blood thirsty hunter vampire. I definitely could survive a human petty criminal. I whipped around ready to strike only to find Alec with a smirk on his face. Not wanting to injure myself I didn't hit him.

"Your such an asshole!"

"But that's why you like me" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me passionately. I smiled into the kiss which lasted a while, it only stopped because I had to breath.

"Let's get out of here" I whispered breathlessly.

* * *

"He said what?!"

"Alec it's not that serious, he's an idiot that honestly believes he's in the right"

"I don't care what he believes, douchewad deserves to have every part of his body dismembered and burned slowly as his head watches"

I sighed heavily and flopped onto my bed, closing my eyes. I felt the bed dip as Alec laid down next to me.

"Bella? I'm sorry if I made you angry it's just… I just hate the way he treats you. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. If you want me to leave, I will."

"No Alec I don't want that. I just don't want you to get worked up over nothing. Because that's exactly what Edward is, nothing. Just promise you won't do anything to him?"

When Alec didn't respond I opened my eyes and rolled over I got on top of him so that I was straddling him.

"Al-ec" I sang

He refused to make eye contact, he just stared at my washed out purple walls.

"Please babe, just promise me. I want to be the one to finish him."

At this Alec turned to me with a smirk on his face, "I promise".

I leaned down and pecked his lips then laid my head on his chest, "Thank you".

**A/N: This rewrite is taking a different turn than my original one. I honestly can't remember what exactly I wanted to do with it four years ago when I started it. I am very grateful to have such patient readers and thank you all for sticking with me, it means the world. And I'd love it if you guys left any questions, comments, and/or concerns you have. I am open to everything and once again thanks.**


End file.
